Running for a new life
by Bluzzyyy
Summary: Nichelle as been apart of Team Rocket for many years now. Can she escape to a new life? Fluff in later chapters


Running away from the only life you ever knew. Won't be that hard, as long as I have you.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

I woke up to feeling of my Poochyena licking the side of my face. With drool driping down my face I open my eyes to see a red headed girl and a blue haired boy screaming at me.

"Umm thanks Jessie" I said mummbling. It was my 16 birthday today and my 3 year working out in the field beside the grunts of Team Rocket.

"Nichelle! Hurry up and make a wish!" James sang

I looked at him 'God I wish they wouldn't wake me up before sunrise' I then proceeded to blow out the candles.

The officer Jennys have been following our track lately so they are always surrounding us, the only time we really have time to move is right before sunrise and after dark.

Jessie started to talk after we ate my birthday cake, " Well I guess we should start moving, hopefully Meowth has gotten our balloon up and running again."

And as if on cue, Meowth appeared ontop of the rising balloon. He told us to jump in and so we did.

* * *

I've gotten use to the life up in the balloon following this kid the jesse and james have been after for sometime, But I feel they have forgotten the reason why they are even hunting him down.

Soon enough we see a group of people in an open area of the forest that has set up camp and seem to still be asleep. We continue to lower the balloon low enough to drop down silently.

" You stay on watch while we search for food and look at the types of pokemon they have" Jessie whispered to me.

Poochyena, who has been at my side since this morning started to growl in a low pitch while faceing the forest. I decide to leave my post to follow my partner into the forest.

It takes a few minutes till we are back in an open area of another camp ground to find someothers sleeping. Poochyena stop the growl and marched to one of the sleeping bags. I slowly follow curious of what my pet is doing.

When I reach the sleeping bag a sleeping boy turned showing his face and a Pikachu. I laughed to my self that I found the group we have been following all year. Thinking I could quikly grab some of their food, because I know for the fact, the older boy was an amazing cook.

As I began searching threw the groups bags I heard my pet growl once again. I turn to see that the girls Piplup begining to wake up. Me, not wanting to set off any alarms grab the bag and ran towards the opening to were my fellow grunts were.

As Poochyena and I reached the opening, we saw James's Carnivine chomping down on his head, Jessie just shook her head brought out her Seviper and commanded poisn tail.

Seviper flew out toward the oponents Zangoose with great force but the Zangoose quickly doged and Slashed it towards the ground, in a swift movment, Zangoose was on top of Seviper useing speedy punches and hard smooth kicks.

When Jessie could see that her Seviper could no longer battle she returned it to her poke ball. Zangoose then glared down Jessie and with great speed ran up to Jessie and Slashed her in her stomache. As Jessie fell to the ground so did James from being knawed on the head for much to long. Then there was only me left with my Partner. I looked down at my pet and nodded and out went Poochyena.

Zangoose turned towards me and the trainer began to talk, "I do not mean to hurt you but, if you don't return the stuff you have taken I will not hold back." I stood there not knowing what I should do.

"Fine." said the trainer.

The Zangoose flew towards Poochyena and flung my small pokemon with great force against a tree. As soon as Poochyena stood back up Zangoose was right in front of the fallen pokemon and slashed it up into the sky. Poochyena began to flip furiously threw out the air.

I scream to my pokemon to straighten out and focus on the arm racing up towards its face. Poochyena, Still in the air, grabed on to the oppents arm and Crunched down on the Zangooses wrist. The Zangoose cried in pain but then Punched the small pokemon off his arm.

"Listen" Said the trainer, "I'll give you another chance to give back my stolen stuff"

I looked towards my pokemon to see how it was doing. Poochyena tried to stand tall but I could see that she didn't have much energy left to go on. I then gave in.

I unloaded the stolen goods from the balloon and the trainer smiled then walked away. James who began to reach consiousness started to yell at me for not just running away with the goods. Jessie stood up soon after. Meowth, Jessie, and James began to glare at me.

"You are aware that all that stuff in there was our food for the next week!" Jessie began to yell.

I started to feel pissed, " Yes, But there is no way that I could have beaten that Zangoose. It was much to strong, and why are you getting mad at me, it's not like James or Meowth did anything!"

"Listen" said Jessie, "The only reason why we took you in was to get you off the bosses back about how he never lets you do anything important. You do not ask questions and the things we can not do, is what you must fix"

"Thats not fair!"

"Well thats to bad." Jessie the walked up to my tired Poochyena. "And whats with this. It's extremly weak a few hits and its down" Jessie then kicked my pokemon.

"Hey don't do that!"

"Come on." Jessie laughed. "Admit it. Its a horrible pokemon. She then proceeded to kick it some more.

She turned around to talk to me again alone to reicve a smake in the face.

The shocked looked on her face brought James to realization what was going on and steped in front of his buddy.

"Nichelle! How could you do somthing like that?"

" How can you just let her kick one of my pokemon?"

James began to say somthing but I cut him off " Poochyena. Use Crunch."

Poochyena grabed on to Jameses hand and Bit down hard. I heard a snap and a scream come out of James mouth. James brought out his Carnivine and I called Poochyena off. Carnivine Aimed a bullet seed attack towards me but Poochyena jumped infront of me to take the blow, Poochyena fell to the ground. I picked up my fainted pokemon and ran into the forest.

"PIKACHU"

I looked back to see James, Jessie and the rest of the pokemon be electricuded fly off to the sky, The blue haired girl looked towards me and yell, "Hey! Shes the one with my bag!"

'Great.' I thought. 'I have a fainted pokemon, I'm all alone and now I'm being chased by some angry kids'

* * *

**A/N.. Hey this was my first Fan Fic so I hope you read till the end and if you did I love you 3 always please review more chapters to come and the storyline will get better. **


End file.
